Takao-Papa to the Rescue!
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: What if Midorima were to babysit a random toddler? Will he survive it, given that he's not fond of children? It's Takao-papa to the rescue! Wait, why do Midorima has to be the mom! MidoTaka with baby moments & random everyday life.
1. I

**Takao-Papa to the Rescue!  
**By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N: **No angst and drama. Light and slight fluffy this time.

No, Stupiak Kitty is not guilty for making MidoTaka stories as her first priority instead of continuing her other ongoing stories. Nope. She's not guilty.

**Plot:** What if Midorima were to babysit a random toddler? Will he survive it, given that he's not fond of children?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the lucky item and the image cover.

Rated T for reasons.

* * *

**xXx**

Takao flipped his phone back and sighed. He turned around, glancing at Shin-chan's vacant seat then shifting his gaze to their classroom's door, thinking that he would appear from the door any moment.

He sighed when the truth hit his head. It's impossible for him to just appear in the middle of a day – or in a middle of an on-going class.

They were now spending their second class, and it was unusual for Shin-chan to come late. Most importantly, it was actually strange for him to skip class in the first place.

He knew how punctual Shin-chan is, especially when it comes to school. Now that he thought about it, they were going to have a practice game with Seirin later.

He arched a brow. Perhaps Shin-chan has sudden issues with the said team, or with a certain person on _that_ team for him to skip school today. But he knew it was impossible for him to back out just like that.

Of course, Takao had tried calling him a couple of times, but he never answered a single call from him.

_Hmm… Maybe Shin-chan is sick._

It may be true.

Even if it was, Shin-chan should have left a text message for him. Takao recalled once — the time when he caught a very terrible cold that had him stuck in bed for days — Shin-chan texted him, _forced _him rather, to copy extra notes for him.

Not even a simple text came from Shin-chan this time.

He sighed, turning his face to the front before their teacher could catch him looking somewhere else.

He just hoped nothing bad has happened to his ace-sama.

**xXx**

"T-Takao-kun,"

He saw one of their female classmates when he turned around. He greeted her with a cheeky smile. "Yep?"

Takao tilted his head when the girl suddenly fidgeted with her hands, together with the nudges of her friends beside her. He cocked an amused brow with that.

What? Is she going to confess?

A smile crept on his lips. Sudden thought came inside his mind; thinking of Shin-chan's reaction if he discovered that someone has confessed their feelings to him is amusing. It's a shame he wouldn't be able to see it because he's missing.

Pfft.

He was eager to see Shin-chan's reaction to that.

"E-etou…" The girl stuttered. He plopped his elbow on the desk and rested his hands beneath his chin. He's waiting for her next words. "Do…do you want to eat lunch with us? I…I mean, Midorima-kun is absent today, which is rare," The girl starts fidgeting again. "You…you don't have to eat alone. You can eat with…with us. If you want, that is."

Heh. This girl has a crush on him. He just knew it. As a guy, his ego felt like it was on the top of his head every time a random girl would act like this in front of him.

He wanted to entertain this girl a bit more, but he knew better.

He offered her a smile, and as expected, the girl fidgeted again, even brushing her hands behind the ears.

Takao was tempted to accept her offer, but he knew that once he'd done that, she might considered this as a hint of progress, and she would ponder of confessing her love to him one of these days.

He was sure of it.

He could see this girl staring at his back every time, whenever they were having class. This is the exact moment when he pondered if his hawk eye is useful outside the court.

It never bothered him though. The only thing that bothered him was Shin-chan.

Takao knew he would never take this issue too lightly. He never expressed his disapproval whenever he was _entertaining_ (Shin-chan's words) someone, especially a girl.

Even if that was the case, he could feel that he didn't like it one bit. Shin-chan was grumpier whenever he's spending his time with a random girl, approaching them for school purposes, or just talking to them.

Perhaps he was thinking that he might fall in love with one of those girls someday.

Pft. As if he would.

Yes, he sometimes finds himself being attracted to some random cute girls. He thought it was nothing but normal, because he was a normal growing boy.

But that attraction was only for admiring the beauty of the opposite sex.

He was more enticed with that eccentric and proud man he was accustomed to deal with.

Yes. He loves Shin-chan more than anyone else does.

"Thanks for the offer, Shizuko-san," He offered her a smile again. "I prefer spending lunch by myself now. I'll join you guys next time. I might be able to persuade Shin-chan to join us too. I appreciate your concern. You can go on ahead."

He noticed how the girl's smile faded for a second, before it came back again. She nodded and smiled. "I'll be looking forward to that next time, Takao-kun. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Haha. What are you saying? It's nothing."

The girl smiled again and bowed. "Eat well then."

"You too," He answered. Her group walked away after that. With Takao's hawk eye, however, he could clearly see how Shizuko's shoulder dropped and how she was comforted with her friends.

Well, he might as well spend the remaining time eating alone.

_Buzz buzz buzz _

Takao flinched as felt something vibrates in his pants.

His heart skipped as a sudden thought came in his mind. He fished his phone out of his pocket, and he can't help but grin the moment he saw the name of his caller.

_Shin-chan calling…_

He never wasted any second and answered the call.

"Shin-chan!" He exclaimed like an excited kid. "I'm glad to know you're still alive! Why are you absent today? Did you actually forget that we have practice game with the Seirin guys later?"

"Takao," came Shin-chan's annoyed grunt. "You're too noisy."

"Pft. Isn't that why you called? To hear my voice?" He said, laugher was hinted on his voice.

"S-shut up,"

Takao could hear Shin-chan's strangled noises. He also imagined him doing his usual mannerism of pushing his glasses up. He was even sure that his tsundere was trying to control his blush.

"So spill," He said. "Why aren't you here?"

He took a moment before he could answer.

"Come here now."

_Eh?_

"Shin-chan, we're in the middle of lunch break in case you're not aware."

"I don't care."

"But—"

"Shut up and start moving. I'll be waiting for you. If you're not here in twenty minutes, I'll beat you up."

"What!?" He exclaimed. "Shin-chan. How am I going to leave school? We still have classes after lunch break you know."

Shin-chan made a 'tsk' sound, hinting that he was aware of that fact. But, it was still unreal.

He was actually asking Takao to cut classes.

Really?

"I'm not asking you to cut off the remaining classes, fool," Shin-chan said, as though guessing what he was thinking. "I've already called the school head to excuse you for a moment. We'll be going to school together after you came here."

"What?" Takao scratched his head in confusion. "I…I think I'm lost. Why don't you just come to school now?"

"Nngh," He grunted in annoyance. "Stop asking and come here, Takao."

"Huh? Aren't you being strange today, Shin-chan? Well, I can't deny that you're weird by nature. But you're weirder today. What's up? Did something—"

"I told you to stop asking questions!" Takao flinched when Shin-chan snapped at the phone. "Fifteen minutes, Takao. Or I'll kill you."

Dead tone.

He rubbed his ears with that and scowled.

What the heck was that?

Even with a confused mind, he complied. He pushed his lunch kit inside his bag after organizing it, and then he prepared to leave.

Takao hoped that Shin-chan was serious about calling the school head to excuse him for going out of school in the middle of classes.

_Sigh. The things I do for Shin-chan._

* * *

-TBC-

This chapter is open for editing. Don't worry, Lured is still on going~ :)


	2. II

**Takao-Papa to the Rescue!  
**By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**xXx**

Takao parked the rickshaw on the side of Shin-chan's house. He dust off random dirt from his pants and top, stretch a little and head to their gate to ring.

He doesn't have to do that, however, because Shin-chan was already standing alongside the gate's entrance.

His arms were crossed in front of him. He was looking at him with that perfect scowl, and base with his facial features, he has been waiting for Takao quite longer than he intended.

"You're late," Came Shin-chan's annoyed voice.

He couldn't help but grin. He sounds like a wife nagging his husband for coming home late. Though of course, it was all but Takao's secret fantasy.

There's no way he would say that to him, especially when he's grumpier than usual.

"It can't be helped, Shin-chan. I've been stuck with unexpected traffic," He reasoned out, shrugging. "So what are you waiting for? Hop in and let's go to school. The next period will be starting soon."

Takao noticed how he pushed his glasses up and looked away. It was as if he wanted to say something but he was embarrassed to do so.

"Hmm," he came closer and inspected him. There was nothing strange with Shin-chan now. Well, except for the fact that he was acting _strange._ "What's wrong with you today? You're not acting like your usual self. You skipped two periods, and you even asked me to fetch you all the way home. Tell me, are you sick or something?"

Shin-chan simply sighed. He cocked a confused brow with that.

_Something is definitely wrong._

"I suppose there's no point of delaying the inevitable," He pushed his glasses, refusing to look his way. "Come inside for a second."

"Hmm?" He simply stared at Shin-chan's back as he started to walk back inside their home. This was confusing him to the highest.

Takao only moved when he looked back and scolded him to hurry.

"Sorry for intruding," He greeted as soon as he stepped inside. He arranged his shoes on the corner and look at Shin-chan expectantly.

He made his usual habit with his glasses and gestured him to sit. "Wait for me here,"

Takao nodded and complied. He entertained himself by looking around Shin-chan's house for a moment. It was everything traditional, he noted.

He also noticed that there are no people inside around this time. The corner of his lips quirked; His mind is playing on the gutter now.

_What if I ask Shin-chan for a quickie? _

Would he slap him for thinking perverted things? Will Shin-chan give in after showing his favorite body part of his?

He can promise it would be quick. It was such a waste to let the silence of the house passed by without dirtying it for a bit.

He chuckled with himself. Yes, he might do that.

He stood up, preparing to follow Shin-chan to his room but he stilled when he heard something unusual. As far as his ear could tell, it was a faint whimper. And if his suspicions were correct, it was a cry of a toddler.

He frowned and tried peeking on the stairway. However, his actions made his frown deeper, if that was possible.

He saw Shin-chan going down the stairs. He was carrying something he couldn't figure out at first. One thing he could tell that it was somewhat large and strangely moving; base from the contour that he could only see for now.

As he stepped one by one closer, the unknown moving figure has become clearer and clearer with Takao's eyes.

He could almost feel his eyes bulge from its eye socket the moment he finally saw the thing Shin-chan was holding.

It's not just a thing. In fact, it was a _living_ thing.

_Pft. That explains the noise. _Takao thought.

One moment, disbelief was twirling on his face. The next second, he found himself clutching his stomach hard.

His laughter echoed around the house. His shoulders were shaking from the intensity of it. Tears were starting to form on the corner of his eyes.

The image of Shin-chan holding a weeping child is strange — too strange that he couldn't help but laugh.

_This is too priceless!_

"Takao," came Shin-chan's strained voice. He could also detect irritation and something between embarrassment and distress. "I appreciate it if you stop laughing now."

He stopped.

He tried stopping, alright, but he couldn't help but snort as he observe Shin-chan's frustrated face as he do his best to make the child stop from crying.

His snort turned into a crackling laughter when Shin-chan's attempts only made the child to cry louder. It was wailing now, making his green haired man make that sort of panicky and irritated expression.

If Takao could describe his feature in a depth fashion, he looked more lost and clueless.

It made him laugh more.

"S-shin-chan—" He uttered within his laughter. "T-this is too priceless—I can't—"

"Shut up, Takao!"

His laughter only died when Shin-chan shoved the child onto his arms instead. He cradled the delicate body with an automatic embrace, giving special care to the head before staring at Shin-chan — both confused and disbelieving.

"If you have the guts to laugh at me then make it stop," He said before adjusting his glasses. "That child has been crying ever since it came here."

He gawked at Shin-chan, disbelief on his face. He never even recognized the child _his_ or _her_.

For him, itwas _it._

Takao was aware that he was not fond of children, but he still can't accept Shin-chan's way of treating the child.

He looked at the crying toddler after awhile. Base from the looks, it was a girl. She looked small to be two year onwards, but her features looked advanced for a newly born baby. So he guess that the child must be on her three to six months of age.

His mind came running with certain questions on cue.

Most importantly, whose child was this? And why was Shin-chan carrying a baby anyway?

He took a glimpse at Shin-chan before sparing his attention to the child weeping on his arms. Shin-chan was looking at him as if he had no rights to laugh at him because this was, after all, not a joking matter.

He must have thought that Takao has no knowledge to weeping infants like this one.

_Heh._

Takao cocked an amused brow at him before directing his care to the child. He shifted her delicate body onto his arms, and then he starts swaying thinking that the action would lure the child to sleep.

Useless.

He pouted when he heard Shin-chan's smug humph.

"It's no use," He said. "I've already tried doing that several times."

"Pft. Really?" Takao exclaimed, surprised again. Then he smirked. "I would love to see you doing it."

"Nonsense," He went pass Takao and walked to the kitchen to prepare something Takao has no idea what. "Just quiet it down if you can. My ears are ringing with all the noises."

He followed him while cradling the child. She was still crying her lungs out. "Are you done feeding her, Shin-chan?"

Shin-chan replied with a grunt to say that he already did.

"Hmm… Maybe she's crying because of dirty diapers," Takao patted the backside of the child to see if it was full. He frowned when dissatisfied, so he walked toward the table, situated her on it and checked the inside of the diaper.

It was still clean.

He held the child again. Since he was uncertain of her crying fits, he continued to rock her, gentle not to harm the delicate body.

He snapped his head at Shin-chan when a sudden thought came zipping right through him. "Shin-chan. Did you make her burp?"

He looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I even do that?"

"Pft. Didn't you know about the method of burping babies after feeding? It's one of the reasons why babies have colic," Takao said, laughing. "Do you know what colic even means?"

"S-shut up," He grunted. "Why do I have to know something impractical such as that? I don't even have a child of my own, you fool."

"Hahaha. Do I look like I've already sired a child to you? I'm childless too you know," He was still moving back and forth, just in case the child would choose to stop irritating their ears. "But I'm not as ignorant as you when it comes to this stuff. Didn't you have a younger sister?"

"I do," He pushed his glasses up. "She's three years younger than me."

"That explains then," Takao stopped moving and shifted the child on his arms. He moved it around so she was now lying on his upper chest, his shoulders supporting her frail chin and her stubby arms were resting on his shoulder blade. He began tapping the baby's back all the while swaying. "Babies, especially those who're recently born are fragile human beings. You have to take extra care with them. Like this. Because babies just cry — even without reasons.

"Perhaps it was because of stomach pains, dirty diapers, or they just wanted to be cuddled. I don't know. No one really knows the real reason of colic in babies. Well, except for the baby itself. As for the burping, doing this will help her get rid of air. Babies tend to swallow it during feeding, you know," He sighed. "Shin-chan, do you have some swaddling clothes to lend?"

"I don't have any items for babies available here," he answered. "After all, the child will be spending her time just for today."

"Clean fabric then," Takao asked instead. He was still tapping the baby's back. "Any random fabric will be fine. Just make sure that it's clean."

Shin-chan never replied. He simply proceeds on looking for a clean cloth on the kitchen cupboard. When he didn't see anything, he went upstairs to get one.

Takao continued cuddling the baby.

He came back after a fleet second. He was carrying a white cloth, though it looked more like a small towel to him.

"Shin-chan," he called. "Can you put the towel beneath her chin? Just for safety purposes. I don't want to come to school with baby spit on my uniform."

He complied. Though he must first lift the child's chin to do that. With hesitant hands, he placed the cloth on Takao's shoulders before resting the delicate chin on top of it.

"There. Thanks Shin-chan," He said before turning his attention to the child. She was still crying. "Now come on, baby girl. Be good and just burp. Don't make Takao-papa deaf. Your cries are beginning to split my eardrums into two."

He heard Shin-chan made a strangle noise on his throat. When he spared a glance at him, his glare felt like he's throwing daggers at him. And he was sporting what seem to be a blush on the apple of his cheeks.

_Adorable._

"What?" He asked, amused.

"W-what did you just say?"

"Hmm… What are you talking about?" He pondered, and then it clicked. "Oh."

He snickered.

"Stop snickering!" Shin-chan snapped. "Take it back. Your words are bothering me for some reasons."

"What's wrong with Takao-papa?" He asked as he pats the back of the child. "What? Not happy that you had the chance to be the mommy for the mean time?"

"Foolish!" He exclaimed, glancing away. "Why should I be happy with that set-up? And isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"Why? Because you _top?_" Takao's words made him splutter. He laughed with that, before smirking and nudging a playful elbow at him. "Come on, why are you so shy now? That's what you wanted to point out, didn't you?"

Shin-chan avoided eye contact and continued on what he was doing on the kitchen counter a while ago. When Takao tried peeking, he saw that Shin-chan was actually preparing the child's food.

_Now that's a scene._

"Can you behave yourself just for now?" Midorima said without sparing a glance to Takao. He almost rolled his eyes when the raven-haired boy simply laughed. "I'm talking about experiences, fool. You act as if you are the mother of that child. You seem to know a lot about babies' needs."

"Heh. Shin-chan, is that jealousy I detect on your voice?" Takao quipped. He almost laughed when Shin-chan simply tilted his head. Maybe an action to hide his embarrassed cheeks. "I told you I'm still childless, didn't I? I was twelve when Kazuko-chan came. When our parents had important matters needed to attend, I was in charge of babysitting her. It was more fitting than employing strangers to take care of her. I had no choice but to remember what it was needed to do when it comes to colicky babies."

Shin-chan replied only with a grunt.

He turned his attention to the crying babe then. He tried everything with that point. Twirling, swaying, and rocking on the sole of his feet. Even humming the usual tune he always hum while pacing around the kitchen back and forth.

He frowned when he took a glance at Shin-chan and saw that small yet noticeable quirk of his lips; it was as though he was enjoying the sight of Takao restless and moving.

Faint annoyed vein popped on the corner of his forehead. This job was supposed to be Shin-chan's, not him, in the first place.

He was about to whine about that when he stilled himself. He chose a different issue instead.

"Say, Shin-chan," He started. "I've been wondering about this ever since I got here. Whose baby is this?"

"From the neighborhood," came his calm reply.

"Really?" Takao's brow arched with that. Then a sudden thought hit him. "So generally speaking, you were asked to babysit someone else's baby?"

"If you put it that way, yes,"

"_Really?" _He can't help but laugh. "Are you for real? As far as I am concern, accepting deed such as babysitting was not your style. Or did it change without my knowledge? Heh. Shin-chan, I really can't figure you out. This will definitely trend if I were to inform this to the senpai's."

"Do that and you're dead," Shin-chan promised, before adjusting his glasses. "According to Oha Asa, Cancers are prone to misfortunes today. And I'm on rank 6th. To let the luck flow, one should be considerate to the request of others. I only did what I can to follow the good side of my fate."

"I should have expected that sooner or later," Takao mumbled.

"And Cancer's lucky item for today is…" Shin-chan put the lid of the milk bottle, checked if the seal was secured and tight, before shaking it with his left hand.

Takao's lips tilted with an evil smile as kinky thoughts filled his mind. He pretended to focus on patting the baby when he felt Shin-chan's glare. He must have guessed what Takao was currently thinking.

"As I was saying," He went on. "My lucky item for today is a cute and adorable doll."

"Oh," Takao deadpanned. "So where is this cute and adorable lucky item of yours? Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen anything that resembles that when I came here."

"Hmph. Be observant on your surroundings more."

"Huh?" Takao looked around, trying to find that cute and adorable doll Shin-chan was saying. And then he pouted at him when his words struck him. "And what nonsense are you saying, Shin-chan? I'm always observant!"

"Takao, you fool," Midorima almost roll his eyes with that. "If that was true, then you should know by now that you are currently holding my lucky item."

"Ah," Takao said, not really caring about their topic in the first place. And then he froze when the words suddenly processed inside his brain. He snapped his head back to Shin-chan, disbelieving. "Ehhhhhhhhh!?"

The child he was holding now is Shin-chan's lucky item!?

* * *

Thank you for appreciating my story. They are always welcome!

Open for editing.


	3. III

**Takao-Papa to the Rescue!  
**By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N: **I'm a bad author, instead of working on that TIQT series, here I am focusing on MidoTaka stories. I can't help it, I'm in love with the couple right now.

Rated T for reasons

* * *

**xXx**

"Shin-chan, how could you!?" Takao huffed after recovering from the shock. "Are you saying that this adorable little darling is your lucky item for today?"

"You said it yourself," Midorima said. "That child is adorable enough to be my lucky item."

"How can you be so sure with that, anyway?" He complained with a frown, his mouth pouting. "Oha Asa said 'doll', not a living baby."

Takao has always been fond of children in any sort of age. So having the knowledge that Shin-chan actually treated the child as his lucky item offended him in way.

"If you haven't noticed by now, that child possesses all of the things required for my lucky item," Midorima explained with adjusting his glasses calmly. "No one could deny that she's cute and adorable to the point where she almost looked doll-like. So I cannot be mistaken, that is the right thing."

"Shin-chan. Have I already told you how I hate your confidence sometimes?" Takao sighed. He knew there's no way he could persuade Shin-chan to find another item instead of the baby. "I cannot believe you are actually treating this baby as an item."

"Hmph. I thought you are observant?" He asked, almost mocking. Takao huffed with the obvious insult. "You must know how important my lucky items are for me. I always make sure to take extra care of them. They're not just random items, Takao."

Funny, Takao considered his explanation with a happy heart. He almost smiled just by thinking that Shin-chan was concern about the child's welfare too. Even though he didn't say it directly anyway.

"Still…" He said. He stopped moving around to adjust the baby. She was not wailing anymore, but she was still sobbing and whimpering. "You just can't decide like that. You can't be sure that she's the right…item," He winced with the words. "Remember the time when we need to find this 'cute and round eyes' item of yours? We had spent the entire afternoon looking for that one,"

"Nrgh." Midorima spluttered. Perhaps he considered Takao's idea for once, though he was not popular for backing down easily. "You may be right. But I haven't experienced any bad luck the moment she came here. And I just can't ignore our neighbor's request. If I did, then I'm defying the Oha Asa's forecast for my sign."

"But Shin-chan—"

_BURP_

His words were interrupted by the sound.

Argument forgotten, Takao grinned and almost jump for joy as soon as he realized what that means.

"You did it!" He exclaimed. He rubbed the baby's back and cradled it. "Thank goodness you did it."

Midorima tried his best not to smile with the scene unfolding before him. Takao was a natural when it comes to taking care of a child. It almost looked like he was the one who sired the child he was holding at the moment.

He would be a great parent someday.

He knew it.

Midorima shook his head when his train of thoughts moved to an impossible scene like Takao taking care of _their_ baby.

He was more than glad when Takao interrupted his thoughts by exclaiming, "See Shin-chan? She calmed down after burping!"

"I am aware," He nodded with that and proceeded on packing the baby food. "Now that everything is all calm and quiet, I suppose it's time for us to go to school. We are already late for our 3rd period."

"Ha! I almost forgot!" Takao exclaimed, suddenly realizing that they still need to go to their school. "Wait, Shin-chan. How are we supposed to leave her alone? I don't think I can. Maybe we should skip school and take care of her instead."

"Takao, do you think I will leave my lucky item just like that?" Midorima asked, almost exasperated. "We will be bringing the baby."

"Oh—wait—what!?" Takao exclaimed, and then he looked at Shin-chan as if he had sprouted an arm above his head. "Are…are you…You're kidding, right? What did you say again?"

"I'm not repeating my words for you," Midorima said before picking up the bag on the table and started putting the baby essentials inside. Takao hadn't noticed the random bag before.

And to prove his point, he pulled out a stroller – Takao has no idea where – and gestured for him to settle the calmed baby on it. He complied, still confused and dazed with Midorima's stubborn ideas.

"You're not really joking, are you?" Takao said with a voice filled with uncertainties, stretching both his arms to relax them for carrying the baby. "How are we supposed to do if the school authorities stop us before we could go in? They are going to ask us to leave the baby at home, I sure of it. Firstly, it's strange to bring babies at school."

"Hmph. Do you seriously think I haven't considered the possibilities?" Midorima scowled. "I have already made certain of it. Nobody will stop us."

Takao cocked a brow. "How so?"

"I mentioned the situation to the school head when I called earlier. I also asked them to excuse you for a moment," he explained. "You should thank me for that. It's not an easy task to let you out on the middle of classes."

He looked at Shin-chan, disbelieving again. "It's a surprise they even _allowed_ you to bring a living lucky item such as a baby. Of all things! Whatever request you just said to them, it was really effective."

"I don't think they would reject my request if I told them that I was in-charge of taking care of the child. It's improper to go to school and let the baby spend her time without accompanying her, considering the random possibilities of danger by leaving her alone."

"Whoa. I didn't know you had it in you," Takao grinned. "Shin-chan's quite a persuasive fella if he's determined enough."

The side of Shin-chan's lips quirked a bit. "I just did what I could in my power to follow the good side of my fate. And there's no way I would be going to school without my lucky item in my hands."

"Yes, yes, I already understand," Takao sighed. He stood straight when a certain thing bugged his mind. "Shin-chan. So the reason why you asked me to go all the way and cut the on-going classes now was this, yes? You want me to help you carry your lucky item again?"

"Hmph."

"Hmm? Shin-chan, are you blushing?"

Midorima gestured on adjusting his glasses to hide his flushed cheeks. "Since you already proved your knowledge when it comes to taking care of young children, I suppose there's no need to ask for a favor."

"Ha?"

"Your role for today is to make sure of the child's welfare."

"What?" Takao spluttered. Why did it surprise him, anyway? "So you're putting your supposed job on my name?"

"You're the expert one with handling kids," Midorima reasoned out.

"I can't deny that fact, yes," he agreed. "But Shin-chan, it's unfair!"

"Why do you think so?"

"Because it's your job to take care of her," He blurted, almost pouting. "You take extra care of your lucky items. Didn't you say it earlier? Then why don't you do it?"

"I told you—" Midorima stilled before he could finish his words and sighed. "Never mind. You're right. This is my job so I'm not going to put the responsibilities onto someone. You may now go ahead if you like. I don't care. This is my responsibility after all."

Takao didn't see that coming so he gaped at him. Midorima ignored his reaction as he approached the stroller and began moving it toward the entrance door.

"Shin-chan—"

"Why aren't you moving?" Midorima snapped. "Go now. You don't have to wait for me if you don't want to."

"Shin-chan," Takao had the urge to whine at this moment. "Don't be like this. I'm not even serious when I said that."

Midorima chose that chance to look at him. "If you didn't mean it, then what are you waiting for? Carry my lucky item this instant. We're now twenty five minutes late."

Takao could only sigh. He knew from the beginning there was no way he would escape his fate of becoming the baby-sitter for today. It's not like there's a chance of escape anyway.

He walked past Shin-chan and grabbed the handle of the stroller. He was ready to push it onward when he stopped. Takao turned and took a glance at him, who looked back at him with an annoyed frown.

"Takao," Midorima called. His voice flat, as if he already guessed what Takao was thinking now. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

That made his smirk grew wider and more mischievous. He let go of the stroller's handle for a moment, making sure that it was locked for safety purposes, before turning around to face him completely.

Standing on tiptoes, he hooked his arms around his neck and nuzzled the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar musky _Shin-chan_ scent.

Takao felt him tensed for a fleet second when his tongue stroked the skin of his neck. He began leaving butterfly kisses on it as he run his hand on his silky green locks.

He knew Shin-chan was enjoying this even without him telling. His reactions were giving him away.

"T-Takao," Midorima tried pulling him away. He translated that as a motivation to continue kissing his neck. "Stop it, you fool. We still need to attend our classes."

"Hmm," Takao hummed, not minding his words. He brushed his lips on the tender skin before looking up. "But you owe me something, Shin-chan. I agreed with your whims remember? Come on, just for a little while."

Midorima wanted to turn his head away with that.

He knew there's no chance for him to defy Takao now. He knew how stubborn this stupid wanton boy, especially when he was carrying that certain smirk on his face.

Refusing to heave a defeated sigh, Midorima did his usual gesture on his glasses and scowled. "If the teacher doesn't allow us to attend his third class, I will put the blame on you."

"Hai, hai, Ace-sama~" He grinned before pushing himself up, putting all his weight on his toes and claimed his lips.

Takao knew it was his Shin-chan's way of saying that he wanted this too. The corner of his lips quirked as he felt Shin-chan's strong arms covering his body, feeling the warmth of his hands moving up and down his spine before resting it on the small of his back. He pushed himself more, both his hands finding its way on his nape and his soft green locks.

He let out his tongue, tracing it on his lower lips before thrusting it inside to meet his own. His hungry mouth engulfed shin-chan's groan. He could feel the vibration of his voice on his neck.

Midorima pulled Takao closer to taste more of him. As he tightened his arms around his lithe figure, his head was angled in a rather awkward and uncomfortable position. This is the time when he cursed the vast difference of their height.

Takao must have sensed his discomfort — or the pain of tilting his head high was killing him too, so he pressed his body onto him more.

Takao shifted his feet to move on top of Shin-chan's.

His action was enough to angle his head on a much better position. He tiptoed and gave his Shin-chan the sexiest, most satisfying smooch he had never given to him — well, until now.

Several cycles of the second hand later, they were still making out. Both were unaware of the minute they had been wasting at the moment. Both were fixed on what they were doing. Both were too stubborn to let each other go.

Takao was now clinging to Midorima, like steel to a magnet. He could feel Midorima's erection teasing his abdomen. He moved, rubbing his body as they continued swapping hot and hungry kisses.

Nothing seemed to distract the two teens — not when they heard that certain loud sound, making them flinch and let go of each other's lips.

Midorima was the first one to regain his normal self and push Takao off him, making him lose his balance and fall.

"Shin-chan, you meanie!" Takao whined after picking himself up. "How can you push me off that way!?"

Midorima straightened his back, refusing to answer him. He tutted as he pushed his glasses up. He was trying his best not to mind the sudden warmth on his cheeks.

The baby is crying again. And this is all but Takao's fault.

**TBC**

**xXx**

* * *

Thank you for appreciating my story. Can you give me reviews? Thank you! :)

Open for editing.


	4. IV

**Takao-Papa to the Rescue!  
**By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

A/N: Waah! I saw errors from the previous chapter. Now that I mentioned it, I saw a lot of errors even with my other stories (Lured, for example) but I don't have enough time to edit it. (Because, you know my situation, I'm uploading outside) I'll edit this once I have the chance.

Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

* * *

**xXx**

The moment they went to their fourth and second to the last period of the day, people started gathering around Takao. Since their little make out session lasted for about thirty minutes, they had to wait for the last ten minutes of the third period to be over before they proceed to the next class.

Midorima was sure the sudden crowding of people inside their room has something to do with his lucky item for today. Most of the cooing crowd was composed mostly of girls, and some openly gays.

Their main object of affection was the little baby resting on Takao's arms.

He was not sure why, but seeing this scene unfolding before his eyes was making him reject his decision of bringing the baby. He should have not agreed to the couple's request of taking care of her while they were away.

If he only did that, then he wouldn't be stuck here, glaring at Takao and the gathering crowd with these unknown emotions lurking on his stomach.

The baby made several attempts of focusing her eyes to everyone but failed to do so. When the baby's eyes went crisscross, the crowd cooed again.

"Aww, Takao-kun. She's so adorable!" One of the girls exclaimed. "Whose baby is this, by the way? Your younger sister? Ohh, it's a surprise the supervisor had even let you bring her in."

A confused and annoyed brow arched when he noticed Takao sparing him a glance — it was not just a glance, it was a look with a glint of mischief and playfulness.

"Oh no, you are wrong Kira-chan," Takao said before looking away. He caressed the tubby cheeks of the baby and smirked. "This is my child. Shin-chan is the mother!"

Midorima spluttered, almost coughing when he swallowed in a wrong way. He glared at Takao's laughing figure with that. Half of the crowd gasp, but some was now accustomed to Takao's usual playful demeanor so they laugh along.

"Just kidding!" Takao grinned. "The baby came from Shin-chan's neighborhood. We were tasked to babysit her for the meantime while her parents are away."

We, he says? Midorima adjusted his glasses and humph. What was Takao trying to show now? Earlier, he was determined to leave the job on his name. Now he was openly saying it to everyone.

What? Just because he was surrounded with dozen of cooing girls now?

Miidorima's thoughts paused when he heard the other girl's words. If he heard it right, it sounded like 'Can I hold her?' and 'Just for a moment'. To his horror, he saw Takao in the act of offering the child to the girl.

Sudden protective impulse rushed inside his body, especially when the child started whimpering.

He looked at Takao, gaping and close to panic, as if he was telling him to get her back. But to his dismay, Takao simply shrugged, his eyes were telling him that it was fine and there's nothing to worry about.

He scowled, and scowled some more when he saw the girl swaying — the same way Takao did earlier — whispering comforting baby talks and cradled the fragile little body to make her stop crying.

And she did.

Some girls broke into a series of amazement, crying in awe and complementing the girl about her skills of calming a baby like she was used of doing that. Some were telling how she was fit to have a baby of her own.

A certain invisible vein snapped inside him, he almost growl. With a deep scowl painting his face, he approached the noisy crowd. The girls halted their nonsense babbling and looked at him, instantly scared out of their wits.

"Takao," His voice was low and calm, but it hinted that he was not happy now.

When did Midorima Shintarou become happy anyway?

"Shin-chan?" Takao answered with his surprisingly innocent and sweet voice.

_There's nothing innocent when it comes to this lad._ He countered.

"Take her back," He ordered, unwilling to look at the girl.

"Err…Shin-chan, there's nothing to worry about. She has calmed down—"

"Takao!" His voice boomed around the room, making the people around them flinch. He saw the girl's uncertain smile before giving the baby back to Takao.

The moment he placed the baby safely on his arms, he tugged him away from the startled crowd. Once they were now safe from potential eavesdroppers, he crossed his arms and frowned.

"You're not supposed to lend the baby to anyone."

"Relax, Shin-chan," Takao answered, not minding the angry Shin-chan. "No need to throw tsundere fits now. Jeez. Can't you see? She was just in love with the baby. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

He pushed his glasses and glared at Takao, hoping to get his point.

Takao disregard his glare — it would usually scare a normal person. Unfortunately for Midorima, there is nothing normal with Takao.

Because he was laughing his heart out again.

"Shin-chan," He said after recovering his crazy laughing fits. "You don't have to act like a protective mother hen now. I'm here, you know. I won't allow anyone hurting our baby girl today."

Sometimes, he had this urge to strangle Takao to death. He was spouting embarrassing things again!

"I'm not concerned with the baby!" He exclaimed, hoping that Takao wouldn't be able to spot his flustered cheeks. "It was the fact that she is my lucky item now. I'm not allowing anyone's fingers grazing her sensitive flesh. It will lessen the luck that I should be receiving today."

"So you're forbidding _anyone_ to touch her, then," Takao smirked. "Except me?"

"You're an exception," He declared. "Stop fooling around and focus on the task at hand!"

"Hai, hai, Mama Shin-chan~"

"Shut up, Takao!"

Before their bickering could continue elsewhere, the classroom door moved, revealing their supposed teacher for today. He gestured for Takao to put the baby on the stroller behind their chairs.

This is going to be a long day.

**TBC**

**xXx**


	5. V

**Takao-Papa to the Rescue!  
**By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry if the Shuutoku teammates are OOC. Please correct me if it is. I'm not familiar with their characters yet. ;sweatdrops

**xXx**

Both Takao and Midorima were sitting on the locker's bench.

Midorima was doing his usual filing of his left fingernails, while Takao was moving the stroller back and forth to lull the baby back to sleep.

The baby was annoying their eardrums again.

Takao sighed before picking the baby up.

"Shin-chan, can you get the baby essentials for me?" He asked, before rocking the baby in a gentle way.

Midorima stopped his filing and stooped down to reach for the bag. He placed it on the bench and continued his most important hobby. Takao pouted with that, before bending down as he tried to reach the bag. Failing to do so, he sat beside Midorima instead and struggled with opening the zipper with one hand.

"Shin-chan," He called. The green-haired only grunted in response. "Could you please?"

"You can do it by yourself," Midorima said, almost huffing, without even sparing a look.

"Shin-chan~"

"What?" He grumbled.

"I can't open the bag. Can you please?" He said. "And find that feeding bottle for me too. Thanks."

"Can't you do it alone?" He glared at Takao. "We were about to face Seirin later so don't bother me. I'm currently doing what it is needed to maintain my luck. Once I get into the game, it is impossible for me to miss any shots. And it was all because of how I keep my fingernails in good condition. If I failed of doing so and we lost because of this, then it was nothing but your entire fault."

Something snapped inside Takao after hearing Shin-chan's excuses. "Oi,"

"Hm," He grunted in response before focusing himself on his task again.

"It's true that I agreed with your request of taking care of this baby," Takao nagged. "But should you at least help me out with this one?"

"You're the expert one when it comes to this sort of things," He brought his left hand up to check his nails, then he curled it again and began filing the uneven nail that he had seen. "You said it yourself, Takao."

"But I'm not asking you any of that!" He exclaimed, almost exasperated. "Will you stop doing that and look at me, Shin-chan?"

"No."

"Shin-chan!"

"What?" He spat.

"Stop bitching about luck and whatnot for now and open the bag for me!" He wailed.

Midorima put the file down and threw a death glare at him. "Do you want me to kill you now, Takao? Put the baby down and open the bag yourself. Stop being so stubborn,"

"Ha!" Takao huffed in disbelief. "You _are_ the stubborn one, not me. I'm just asking you to undo the bag, for goodness sake. Be happy I'm not forcing you to change her diapers!"

The next minutes were spent into an endless bickering. Both were determined not to back down.

The rest of the team chose that moment to enter the Shuutoku's locker room. They were stunned for a moment. Witnessing the both of them bickering was already a usual sight for them, but seeing the strange object resting on Takao's hands and hearing the earsplitting cry of that said _object_ was enough to throw them into a group of laughing freaks.

Midorima and Takao froze with that, not noticing that the senpais are now here.

"Really, Takao?" Miyaji asked in between his laughter. "Am I only seeing things or is that a baby you are holding? Mwahaha. And hold on. Are you guys imitating a quarreling husband and wife or what? I can't—breathe! God, this is priceless!"

"M-Miyaji-senpai!" Takao was sure he was now sporting a blush on his cheeks, but he composed himself rather quickly unlike Midorima. "Everyone, I'm so sorry for startling you. Your eyesight is not shitting you, don't worry. I can explain everything."

"Oi, Takao," Midorima whispered, as if telling him not to reveal any unnecessary information.

"So you see," Takao started, ignoring Shin-chan. "One of the neighbors of Shin-chan had asked him to take care of their baby while they were gone. He agreed, because Oha Asa said that Cancers should be considerate with others or misfortune will rule his life for today. If not forever." He mumbled the last lines.

Midorima closed his eyes as he tried to control his annoyance. It's not like he could conceal this to their teammates in the first place. Their captain simply stared at them, his arms crossing in front of him.

"Haha. I still can't believe that brat would do that just for the sake of his beloved horoscope! Too priceless!" Miyaji commented.

Takao snickered with that. "Oh, and did you know that Shin-chan's lucky item for today is her?"

"Her?" Otsubo asked.

"Her," Takao pointed the baby. She was now cradling the feeding bottle in between her mouth. Midorima gave — thrust actually — the bottle to Takao while the senpais were busy laughing and talking.

Another laughing craze occurred. Midorima pushed his glasses to cover his flustered cheeks.

"Seriously?" Miyaji said after recovering with the laughing fits. "I really can't believe this."

"Trust me, I can't believe it either," Takao laughed. "But I'm hoping that this little darling would bring us luck and defeat Seirin later."

"Ha! Not before they laugh their asses off." Miyaji said.

"What are you saying, Takao?" Midorima stood up after putting the last bandage on his fingers. "Of course it will. There's no doubt about it."

"Aish, this brat's confidence is irritating me again,"

"Enough!" Otsubo's voice boomed around Shuutoku's lockers. "Let's focus and beat Seirin today. Take good care of that lucky item of yours, Midorima. Don't lose sight of her, but don't let it ruin your concentration to the game. If we lose this practice game because of your precious lucky item, then you know the consequences."

"Yes, Captain," was the only thing Midorima could say.

"And consider this as one of your prideful wishes for today," Otsubo went on. "One more selfish request and you know what will happen."

"Yes, Captain,"

Midorima really has no say when it comes to their captain.

**TBC**

**xXx**

**Sorry for the delay. I'm currently living in my own world.**


End file.
